Break Your Heart
by Littlest Girl
Summary: "Sólo voy a romper tu corazón, Bella." "Ya sé eso, Edward." Le sonrió cariñosamente antes de besar sus labios y volver con Jacob. "Ya lo sé". AU. OS.


**Historia:** Pebels.

**Personajes:** Stephenie Meyer.

**Canción Recomendada: «**Break Your Heart**» **Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris. (Les recomiendo que vean el video de esta canción antes de leer, para que tengan una idea.)

* * *

~**Break Your Heart**~

* * *

**9:30 pm.**

-¿Saldremos esta noche?

-_Por supuesto que saldremos. Es sábado. ¿Cuándo no hemos salido un sábado?_

-Bueno, nunca he estado en casa un sábado desde que tenemos dieciséis.

-_¿Paso por tu casa?_

-Si, por favor. Renné dice que llegues media hora antes, hizo galletas.

-_En ese caso, dile que llegaré ahora mismo._

-Bien. Hasta luego, Edward.

-_Hasta ahora, Bella. Adiós._

Dejó descansar el auricular sobre su base y tarareando despreocupadamente se metió al baño junto con un par de toallas mullidas y suaves.

Al salir, pudo oír risas en la planta baja y supuso que su mejor amigo ya estaría allí. Sin ningún apuro, se deslizo en la ropa interior de encaje, el vestido, los tacones, y cepillo su cabello tres veces secándolo. Un millón de tonalidades distintas de azul se entremezclaron en sus párpados y sus labios brillaron rosa bajo la luz de la habitación cuando acabó de maquillarse. Tomó un abrigo negro de satén del armario y se lo puso amarrándolo a su cintura antes de perfumar su cuello y muñecas.

La gargantilla, pulseras y anillos refulgieron alegremente cuando se detuvo al pie de la escalera.

El reloj marcaba las once menos cuarto.

-… pero volverán de su luna de miel para el domingo. Esme está histérica con la preparación de la cena de bienvenida, así que me ha dicho si… - Los ojos esmeraldas bailaron por su cuerpo. - … si… no le molestaría… ayudarla.

-Me encantaría ayudar a Esme con eso, Edward. – Renné sonrió cuando Bella pisó el vestíbulo. – Hija, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Ma'.

-Te ves preciosa, Bella. _Bellísima_.

-Gracias, Ed. Tú también te ves bien.

-Si, si, si, que guapos somos todos.

La castaña rió de buena gana cuando su padre, mal humorado y armado, entró a casa y observó a Edward para luego centrarse en su vestuario.

-Abre ese abrigo, muchachita. No creas que…

-¡Charlie! – le reprendió Renné. – Deja a la niña en paz. Se ve preciosa tal como está. Además, Edward la cuidará. ¿No es cierto, querido?

-Por supuesto, Señor Swan. – y apretujó la cintura de su amiga. – Nadie le pondrá una mano encima.

-Incluyendo las tuyas.

Por si queda alguna duda, al jefe Swan no le agrada el menor de los Cullen. Desde que puede recordar, ese chico no puede mantener las manos fuera de su hija, y él –a diferencia de su esposa y demás- no se traga el cuento de que ellos son _sólo_ amigos. Puede ver ese brillo en los ojos verdes del chico cada vez que salen los sábados. El mismo brillo que él tenía cuando conoció a Renné. Lo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos la escena de papá celoso para otro día y mejor marchémonos. ¡Nos quedaremos fuera!

-Bella, tenemos mesa reservada ¿recuerdas? Somos clientes habituales.

-Ustedes van tanto por ahí – dijo Renné cuando Charlie desapareció por las escaleras murmurando incoherencias. -, que ya deberían ser socios o algo.

-Esa es buena idea, se lo diré a Jake.

Edward soltó a Bella y se acercó a Renné para besar su mejilla y prometer que cuidaría de su única hija. Bella le siguió para besar a su madre y decir que ya tenía 23, no necesitaba niñera.

-¡Adiós, papá!

-¡No vuelvas muy tarde!

-¡Traeré a Bella a las 5, jefe Swan!

-¡Más te vale, mi pistola está esperando por ti chico!

Edward aún reía cuando montó el Volvo y la casa blanca acogedora se perdió tras ellos.

* * *

**1:00 am.**

"_Amanecer" _estaba a reventar y todavía había gente haciendo fila en la entrada. Ellos tuvieron suerte porque uno; eran casi como VIP, y dos; Jacob Black, el dueño, estaba locamente obsesionado con Isabella.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Quiero… sod

a, por ahora.

-Bien. Volveré enseguida.

Pero en lo que él iba y volvía, la castaña ya estaba sobre la pista apretada a Jacob. Él no se molestó en esperarla o preocuparse, tomó a Tanya por la cintura y le besó el cuello mientras bailaban.

Cuando logró despegarse un poco de la pelirroja, vio a Bella sonreír coquetamente a Jacob antes de besarlo en los labios.

Bella volteó hasta pegar su espalda al pecho del chico y dejó que el moreno le recorriera las caderas y cintura con aquellas enormes manos que tenía mientras Edward le sonreía desde el otro lado. Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente antes de que él le sonriera divertido y negara con la cabeza para empujar su lengua hasta la garganta de la ru

bia cereza.

Tanya rozó suavemente su trasero en la entrepierna de Edward justo después de que él le mordiera el lóbulo. Se vio a si mismo apretándola contra la pared y su cuerpo, deslizando sus dedos juguetones por el borde del vestido. Sintió una mano cálida y pequeña acariciarle la espalda, para cuando volteó, Bella le sonreía seductoramente desde el final del pasillo. Tanya gruñó cuando él se quedó más de un segundo observándola marchar con su caminar femenino y sensual.

* * *

**3:00 am.**

-¿Qué tal? – a estas alturas, ella bebía directamente de la botella.

-Rápido.

-Woah, ¿en el asiento trasero?

-Baño.

-Claro. ¿Poca mujer para tu gran carro?

-Era un rapidito, nada más.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que te hiciste adicto a los rapiditos porque no te alcanza para más.

-Oye – le quitó la botella que ella bebía para tomar un trago largo -, puedo mucho más.

-Si, claro.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Eso sería algo.

Él la acorraló contra la pared, tal como había hecho con Tanya, pero esta vez fue mucho más suave. Bella no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

-¿Y? Aún estoy esperando.

Edward rió entre dientes antes de besarle el cuello y deslizar sus dedos a través de los muslos ardientes. Ella rió como niña pequeña y se dejó querer durante un largo momento antes de apartarlo y tomar la botella otra vez.

* * *

**4:30 am.**

-¿Y tu sombra? – la castaña le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente y se corrió la cabellera del rostro sudoroso.

-Jacob está viendo no sé qué dentro. Dijo que lo esperara aquí.

-Debe tener cuidado con dejarte sola – susurró contra su oído -, alguien podría querer raptarte.

-Creo que deberías ir a buscarte otra amiguita, aún estás demasiado caliente.

-Es sábado. – y se tomó de un trago todo lo que quedaba en la botella.

-Jessica acaba de quedar soltera, dicen que está despechada y dispuesta a tirarse a toda la ciudad.

-Sería bueno, si no me la hubiese tirado antes.

-¿Te haz dado cuenta que la única que falta soy yo? – rió.

-No por mucho, cariño.

Se lanzó sobre ella, en uno de los sofás, y le besó los hombros desnudos. Ella rió de buena gana antes de que él se quitara de encima riendo también entre dientes.

-Eres un descarado.

-Como si tú fueras una santa.

No es difícil saber por qué ella y él son así. Ellos sólo quieren divertirse; Edward es demasiado guapo como para no conseguir la chica que desee, Bella es demasiado hermosa, sensual y coqueta como para no convertir en un saco de hormonas y calor a cualquiera que se le cruce por delante.

Nadie es inmune a sus encantos; Edward porque tiene esa voz aterciopelada que te hace estremecer, sus ojos penetrantes y las perfectas palabras para conseguir tenerte en su cama en lo que chasquea la lengua. Bella, porque sabe lo que tiene y sabe como usarlo. Un pequeño y erótico pestañeo y estarás perdido.

Y por ello, sólo hasta cierto punto, ambos son inmunes al otro. Inmunes a su encanto…

-¿Haz pensado en que quizá seas adicto al sexo?

-No soy adicto al sexo, soy adicto a las mujeres. – dijo abriendo otra botella.

-Me gustaría saber algún día qué es lo que tiene Edward Cullen que las tiene a todas locas.

-Puede ser el sexo.

-¿Eres bueno?

-Puedo darte una clase. Si quieres.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio de aquella forma letal. Él sabía que estaba comenzando a caer, pero no estaba seguro de querer detenerse.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Eddy?

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Belly?

-Sabes que sólo te voy a herir, ¿verdad?

Él se acercó un poco más hasta tenerla enredada entre sus piernas, tomó las delicadas muñecas entre sus manos y las aprisionó a sus costados, ella no se opuso.

-Yo las tomo y las dejo, y contigo no va a ser diferente. Por eso no quiero hacer esto, Bella. Eres mi amiga y quiero que siga siendo así. Pero, si deseas arriesgarte, te voy a decir una cosa antes de que te quiera y te deje: Si caes por mí, no soy fácil de complacer y me aburro muy rápido. Así que, ¿sí sabes que sólo voy a romper tu corazón?

Jacob avanzó entre la gente en dirección a Isabella. Ella le sonrió peligrosamente a su amigo antes de rozar sus senos contra su pecho y besarle la mandíbula lento. Torturándolo.

-Ya sé eso, Edward. Ya lo sé.

Le sonrió cariñosamente antes de besar sus labios dulcemente y desaparecer.

-¿Estás lista?

Bella miró sugestivamente a Jacob antes de tomar su abrigo y sonreír.

-Estoy lista.

El moreno enganchó su brazo a la cintura de la chica. Edward rió entre dientes divertido y le dijo adiós con la mano a su amiga. Bella le guiñó un ojo y sopló un beso.

Ellos lo sabían, sólo iban a romper su corazón.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Me quedó un poco cavernícola la escritura, pero me costó mucho hacer esto. Estoy más acostumbrada a las cosas románticas que… ¿sexuales?_

_En fin, pueden ver que estos se coquetean pero aún así tienen a otros. Simplemente quieren pasarlo bien._

_Chicas, si no vieron el video de la canción, ¡por favor háganlo! Les va a servir mucho si lo hacen. _

_Pebels._


End file.
